


Before We Go Home

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Married Couple, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed and Thornstriker get frisky while returning home from a trip to the market.





	Before We Go Home

"Wa-Wait, Bl-Bloodshed!" 

The wolf-man paused, turning back to her face to look for any signs of pain.

"W-We have to g-go back soon!"

"We'll make it back."

"B-But I-I don't want to impose o-on my grandmother!"

"She likes spending time with Solara," he assured her, lifting her up and wrapping her thighs around his hips. "Besides, she said to take all the time we needed."

Thornstriker whimpered and squirmed against the wolf-man, but didn't resist him. Still, even though her grandmother had said that, they shouldn't have been doing this. She had only taken Solara over to Crossflare’s because Solara had been asking to see her and she and Bloodshed had some errands to run. But on their way back to pick Solara up, Bloodshed had pushed her up against the nearest tree and started making out and touching her.

And that had quickly escalated to him removing her undergarments and pushing up her skirt for sex outside.

To be fair, they hadn't done it for a while now. Solara was still young and still liked to sleep in their bed from time to time (Bloodshed had to explain to Thornstriker that was just how wolf pups were when she attempted to discourage it), so obviously, they couldn't do anything other than simply kiss most of the time.

And now Bloodshed's libido had finally caught up to him. She shivered when she felt his cock rub up against her dripping entrance. She knew she was more than prepared to take him. But they couldn’t do this. Not here, out in the open, not when they had to get back to Solara…

"W-Wait..."

He stopped, a look of worry coming over his face. "Do you want me to prepare you more?"

She shook her head, cheeks turning bright red. He had already spent the past twenty minutes eating her out. That wasn’t counting how long he had been fingering her or playing with her breasts. Primus, they shouldn't be doing this... They needed to get back to Solara and take her home! She didn't want to worry Crossflare either.

Her lover leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry,” he murmured, sensing her uncertainty. “I won’t take too long… I just want to feel you. Please." 

Well... It wasn't as if she didn't miss this a little bit too. There were times where she had wished Solara would sleep in her own bed and allowed them some privacy. So it wouldn't be too bad... As long as Bloodshed did it quickly.

Seeing her nod was enough for Bloodshed to continue. He easily pushed it inside with one thrust, causing his little lover to moan hard and arch up against him. He kept her steady in a firm grip, holding her thighs tight while her arms locked around his neck tightly.

“Bl-Bloodshed…!”

“You okay?” he murmured softly, closing his eyes as she panted heavily in his ear. He could feel her shaking and he wondered for a moment if it had been too much for her. Or worse, had someone hurt her.

“I-I’m f-f-fine…!”

“You sure?”

“Y-Yes…!”

He nodded. Once he was certain she was all right, he slowly pulled his cock halfway out before bucking up into her again. She whimpered, pleasure shooting up her back. Her eyes darted around. They may have been in the middle of the woods, but that didn’t mean there weren’t any hunters or even other wolf-men or bear-men around. Someone could see them…

Another moan escaped her lips when he attacked her neck with kisses and soft bites. Even if she was feeling good, even if she was moaning and pushing her hips back into his, this wasn’t right. They had to get back to Solara…

“A-AH!”

He bucked up into her, one of his hands going to her covered breasts. She whimpered, holding onto him tightly as he continued to thrust harder and harder into her. His pants were growing heavier against her ear, grunting hard as her insides spasmed around him. Thornstriker was getting so hot and wet, her held titling back in ecstasy.

This was so wrong. They shouldn’t have been out here, they shouldn’t have been having sex, and they shouldn’t have been making Solara and Crossflare wait longer for them to return! It was so shameful and embarrassing… But she couldn’t stop her moans from escaping her throat, Bloodshed’s cock pushing up deep inside of her. It felt so wrong, but so good!

“Thornstriker…!” he groaned against her ear, nipping at the skin and drawing another cry from her.  “Primus, you’re so tight… You feel amazing…!”

She was too wrapped up in pleasure to respond. She could feel herself getting tighter and hotter, ready to cum at any second. It had been so long since they had done this; even though they only started doing this a little bit ago, she was already on the verge of bursting!

Bloodshed wasn’t fairing any better. It had been way too long since they last did it. They had a child now, one who liked to sleep in their bed and play with either him or Thornstriker on any given day. That didn’t count all the times both of them were busy with other stuff, whether it was hunting or shopping or working… This was the first time in probably a month the two of them had been alone together. And while he didn’t want to just take her like a beast out in the wild, he didn’t think he would get another chance like this for a long time.

And she was responding so perfectly. Moaning loudly, her pussy wet and rippling around his cock, her body arching and pressing against his. She was so beautiful and erotic; he could feel his pulse quickening as his thrusts grew harder, his hands gripping her tightly. In that moment, he didn’t care if he left a bruise. He just wanted to fill his mate with his seed now!

He bent down to kiss her roughly, swallowing up her scream as he pressed deep into her pussy. In a matter of seconds, she came violently all over his cock. Poor Thornstriker could only moan and shake in his arms, her entire body lighting on fire. A second scream erupted from her when hot cum filled her insides, Bloodshed breaking the kiss to bury his face into her throat. 

“Bl-Bloodshed…!” Thornstriker whimpered out, shaking as he continued to thrust everything he had into her. “Pl-Please-! Bloodshed-!”

He grunted hard as he slammed his hips deep inside of her, letting the last of his seed fill up her womb. Poor Thornstriker moaned hard, trembling in his arms as their afterglow washed over them. It had been so long since they had done this. She felt so warm, hugging him like this with his seed inside of her. It felt so good…

She whimpered when he pulled out, their mixed fluids dripping onto the grass beneath them. They stared at each other for a few moments, collecting their breaths as the pleasure slowly melted away in a warm calming feeling. Slowly, Bloodshed set her to her feet and helped her fix herself up.

Unsurprisingly, now that the heated moment had passed, Thornstriker grew sheepish and nervous as she put her undergarments back on and fixed her dress. Primus, she hoped Crossflare wouldn’t figure out why they took longer than usual. And hopefully Solara wasn’t getting worried either. She had no idea how long they had been out here stalling, but it didn’t seem like that long… Or maybe it was and she was just lost in the moment.

Any way it went though, they needed to get back soon. They couldn’t keep imposing on her grandmother like this, and they couldn’t make Solara wonder and worry about where they were.

Two strong arms came around her, gently putting her into a broad and muscular chest. She looked over her shoulder, only for her eyes to widen when lips covered hers. But they left as quickly as they came, bringing her to look at her mate’s face.

“Bloodshed-?”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, nuzzling her cheek. “I just… It’s been a while. I just… I just wanted to feel you again. I’m sorry.”

She blushed, but shook her head. Even though it was embarrassing, she enjoyed it as much as he did. Primus, before he jumped her, she didn’t even realize how much she had wanted him too… So, as best as she could, she turned around to hug him properly. He was a bit surprised, but quickly hugged back, his hand running through her hair.

“I… I liked it too,” she murmured quickly, burying her face into his chest. “B-But… M-Maybe not out in the open like this next time… Please? Someone could see us…”

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. Despite being together for nearly seven years, Bloodshed still didn’t understand his mate’s apprehension to doing it outside. She would have thought she would be more open to the idea by now… But her shyness was one of the many things that made him fall for her, so he wasn’t really complaining. Especially since she did just let him have his way.

Kissing her again, he gently guided her back down the path towards Crossflare’s home. He would have to thank Crossflare later for giving them this day to themselves in the first place. She may have only meant it for chores and errands, but it allowed them to have some more personal time. 

He just hoped she didn’t tease his mate about it too much when they returned.  


End file.
